metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponsmith (Metro 2033)
Weaponsmith is an achievement/trophy in Metro 2033 and Metro 2033 Redux, awarded for getting at least one kill with every weapon in game. In Metro 2033, this is only available with the Ranger Pack installed. Mounted weapons do not count towards this achievement. Overview In Metro 2033 this is not accumulative, which means you need to kill within a single chronological play-session of the game (i.e.: no chapter select, even after beating one). This can be a tricky achievement to get as the weapons are not listed in-game and many of the weapons can only be obtained at certain locations. In Redux, it is accumulative. So if you are missing a few weapons, such as the Hellbreath or Heavy Automatic Shotgun, you could always go to the chapter where it can be found/bought and then kill an enemy later or in its following chapter. There are different weapons and locations in Metro 2033 and Metro 2033 Redux. List of Weapons Metro 2033 Weapons * Revolver: Can be acquired in Hunter. Kill all nosalises * Bastard: Cannot be missed. * Duplet: Cannot be missed. * Kalash: Can be acquired in the beginning of Dry Station after Bourbon leaves his backpack with you in the vents. * Kalash 2012: Can be acquired from Polis, Sparta or D6. These are not carried by enemies. * Helsing: Can be acquired in Dead City 1, Front Line, Defense and Black Station. * VSV: Can be purchased in the Armory, Ulman will also leave one for you to pick up in the beginning of Black Station. * Tihar: Can be acquired from Lost Tunnels, as well as Frontline. * Volt Driver: Can be acquired at the bandit station in Lost Tunnels, Armory Station, or Sparta. * Uboinik: Can be acquired in the beginning of Dry Station after Bourbon leaves his backpack with you in the vents. * Heavy Automatic Shotgun: Can be acquired from Armory Station or Sparta. * Grenades: First found in Lost Tunnels and found in ample quantities afterwards * Sticky Grenades: Found in Bridge in a box you can open on the first railcar you can climb into along with another box with three dolls that gives a Moral Point when squeezed and can also be bought from multiple vendors * Trench Knife: Starting weapon. * Throwing Knives: Can be acquired from a bandit's body at Lost Tunnels after Bourbon silently kills him. Metro 2033 Redux Weapons *Revolver: Given to you during Hunter *Bastard: Given to you at the Exhibition armory *Duplet: Given to you during Chase *Kalash: Can be acquired during from Bourbon's backpack at the start of Dry *Kalash 2012: Can be found in the Nazi base from one of the enemy (campfire near the generator where commissar standing) and at the Polis vendor and in Church *Helsing: Can be found in Dead City and the vendor in Armory *Tikhar: Can be found in Lost Tunnels and Frontline *VSV: Can be purchased at the vendor in Armory and Defense, you also get one given to you during Black Station *Hellbreath: Only found at the vendors in Armory and Church *Shambler: Can be purchased at the vendor in Market *Bigun: Can only be purchased at the vendors in Polis and Church *Abzats: Can only be acquired at Vladimir's armory in Church for free *Flamethrower: Obtained at the start of Dark Star, carries over to D6 if not dropped *Trench Knife: Melee weapon, you start with this (in Metro Redux press Q for silent kill or V for close combat with the Trench Knife) *Fragmentation Grenades: Can be found commonly from various loot sources or any vendor in the game *Sticky Grenades: Can be found from various loot sources or any vendor in the game *Incendiary Grenades: Can be found from various loot sources or any vendor in the game *Throwing Knives: Can be found from various loot sources such as target boards or any vendor in the game Tactics Standard Method (Metro 2033 & Redux) * Prologue - Kill the Watchers with the Kalash 2012 you have (The prologue doesn't seem to count towards the achievement, so you may need to wait until later in the game when you can get your hands on another AK-2012). * Hunter - Kill the Nosalises here using your knife and the Revolver. * Chase - Use the Bastard you obtained from Pavel to kill the nosalises until Zhenya gives you a Duplet. Finish them off with the Duplet. * Lost Tunnel - After a brief walk through the tunnel, go to a service passage left of you. There is a Tihar lying on a corpse. Kill one of the lurkers hanging around with the Tihar * In the same level, if you have Ranger Pack, you can get a Volt Driver in the area with the bandits. (Unavailable in Redux) * Again in the same level, Bourbon will kill a drunk bandit with a throwing knife. Take it from the corpse and kill one bandit with it. * Dry - Take the Kalash and the Uboinik Bourbon has left with you in the vents. Kill the bandits with the Kalash. * Ghosts - Kill the nosalises at the end of the level with the Uboinik you got back at Dry. * Armory - If you have the appropriate DLC, get the Abzats from Andrew's room and kill a soldier on the Front line with it. * Frontline - Get the Helsing in the back room of the tunnel, and kill the Nazi executioner (this will also gain achievement Rescue Ranger and is unavailable in Redux). Kill some Nazis or communists using a grenade. * Black Station - Take the VSV Ulman has given you and kill everyone with it. (Redux only: There is also a Nazi commander/ higher ranking officer that carries a AK-2012. Alternatively to getting it in church you can pick it up here and kill another soldier with it) * Polis - Don't buy the AK-2012 yet, instead buy a Bigun (Redux only) and fight off the Watchmen with it. * Depository or Archives - Use a sticky grenade to kill a Librarian (This will also gain achievement Heavy Reader) * Church - Get the AK-2012 here, and use it to fight Nosalises in Dungeon and Caves. * Dark Star - Use the hand-held flamethrower to kill the Nosalis horde (Redux only) After you have used all these weapons throughout the game, the game should notify you that you've gotten the Achievement. Aggressive Method (Metro 2033) Unnamed levels should be moved though quickly, but still played through, picking up kills that were missed before. Do not skip any levels. *Begin at Armory Station, preferably with a Bastard, though one can be found in the trench in Frontline. **It is probably best to turn the difficulty down and purchase the Heavy Armor, to minimize the number of retries you will have to do. **Take either the Volt Driver or the Heavy Automatic Shotgun and proceed to the end of the level. Do not forget which one you took. *Frontline **Use grenades to kill the Communists receiving instructions from their leader. **Afterwards attempt to get a kill with a sticky grenade. **Get a kill with your revolver. **Get a kill with the Bastard in your inventory or one you find. Switch it for an AK-74M soon afterwards. **Get a kill with an AK-74M. **Get a kill with your special weapon you picked up and then replace it with the Tihar at the beginning of the level. **Get a kill with the Helsing in the Nazi camp. **Keep an eye out for a Duplet and get a kill with it if you can. **Get a kill with an Automatic Shotgun. **Get a kill with a throwing knife. **You can attempt a knife kill, but it isn't recommended. *Defense **Get a knife kill if you haven't before, this is an easy environment to do so in. *Child **Find one of the several Duplets coupled with dead bodies and get kill if you already haven't before. *Black Station **Get a kill with the VSV. **Get a kill with the Helsing if you didn't in Frontline. *Polis **Purchase a Kalash 2012 if you can afford it. *Alley **Get a kill with the AK-2012 if you purchased it. *Sparta **Pick up the other special weapon you did not get at the Armory. **Pick up a Kalash 2012 if you need it. *D6 Area **Get a kill with that last special weapon. This can easily be done in Dark Star. **Get a kill with a found Kalash 2012 if you didn't purchase or pick it up beforehand. **The achievement should be earned (it may take a few minutes for the Steam version to notify the player). **If it hasn't been earned, finish any last kills with weapons you think you may have missed earlier. Some of these weapons aren't possible to obtain again, if this is the case then the best solution may be to restart. Stealth Alternate (Metro 2033) Unnamed levels should be moved though quickly, but still played through, picking up kills that were missed before. Do not skip any levels. *Lost Tunnels **After Bourbon kills the drunk guard in the bandits hideout, grab a throwing knife and kill the first guard patrolling the area (you also have the opportunity to kill two more guards with throwing knifes without alerting the rest). **Next to a camp fire there are some bandits, kill them with a grenade. **You will find the first of three Volt Driver present in the game, Grab the weapon and score a kill with it. *Dry **This is one of the two opportunities for an easy and certifiable sticky grenade kill, wich also helps to get the Sticks Like a Bur achievement. **After dealing with the bandits with your preferred method, find the box maze at the end of the level. There's a guard smoking a hookah, wich can be killed with the sticky grenade rather easily, just take your time and aim the throw. *Armory Station **Buy the stealth suit and bring the Heavy Automatic Shotgun with you. *Frontline **Using your stealth suit bypass the entire level without firing a shot. If you wish, you can kill the very last guard and run to the door exiting the level, scoring a kill for the Heavy Automatic Shotgun. *Depot **Kill the nosalises jumping in the front and/or right side of the armored cart are very easy to kill with a throwing knife (but you will loose the knife). **If you wish you can use your Heavy Automatic Shotgun *Defense **Note: this is a level you likely be most active on. **Kill a nosalises with the Heavy Automatic Shotgun if you didn't before. **If you didn't kill something with the throwing knife, you can do it now too, in the beginning of the fight the nosalises attacking from the left side will run in a straight line to Artyom, is very easy to aim even in ranger mode. **If you didn't kill with your trench knife, this the last easy opportunity to do so. **You can also find an Automatic Shotgun nearby, if there's a opportunity you can grab it and score a kill or you can wait until the Child level. **Kill a - bunch of - nosalises with a Kalash. **After entering the station kill the first lurker with your revolver. **There's a Tihar next to a dead guard, grab it and kill a lurker. **You can find a Helsing in one of the upper rooms in Hole Station, grab it and kill a lurker if you wish. **There are several Duplets available, you can kill a lurker with it or wait until the Child level. *Child **After picking the child kill a Luker with a Bastard, you will find one right in the next room after you picked him **If you didn't killed something with the Duplet or Automatic Shotgun there are several available throughout the level. Since the lurkers come in timed waves and the child alerts you before they attack, this is an easy opportunity to kill some with a grenade if you didn't before. *Outpost **This is the second easy opportunity to score a certifiable kill with the sticky grenade if you didn't do it in Dry Station. **After leaving Hole Station and going to the upper level you will notice a small house away from the Outpost. **Inside this house there are two nazis, the first one is given the back to the door and also blocking the view from the second nazi, so they don't see you at first. **Pick your sticky grenade and watch the fire works. Since the level can't be finished entirety in stealth mode and Artyom needs to fight at least the final final floor of the building, the outpost will be alerted by the explosion, but it isn't much of a problem. *Black Station **If you didn't before this is the place to get a kill with a throwing knife, just aim to the head, neck or back, preferably with a lonely guard. **This place is also good to get a Helsing kill if you haven't before. **Get a kill with the VSV Ulman provides. *Polis **If you have the money buy a Kalash 2012. *Alley **After leaving the station and walking some steps a mutant will appear on the roof of a truck. Kill it and you should gain the achievement. *Sparta **If you don't have the money to buy the Kalash 2012 you will have to wait until going to Sparta, picking one from Vladimir and killing a nosalises in Dark Star. **If you switched the Heavy Automatic Shotgun for the Volt Driver at the beginning of this guide you will also have to wait until going to Sparta to get it. *D6 Area **If the achievement hasn't been earned, finish any last kills with weapons you think you may have missed earlier. Some of these weapons aren't possible to obtain again, if this is the case then the best solution may be to restart. Category:Achievements Category:Metro 2033 Video Game